


you're how i pray

by honeysnaps



Series: Heaven & Hell [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysnaps/pseuds/honeysnaps
Summary: Ashton likes when Luke can see, when his eyes aren't masked by the blindfold, but Luke knows Ashton especially loves his mouth. And maybe that's why he bites his lip almost unthinkingly. He's being good but he was never expected to be perfectly good. They both like to play a little dirty sometimes.Ashton comes back to Luke, lips on his and hands in his hair, reminding Luke that once again he could not use his own. If he was able he'd be doing much of the same, tugging on the honey blonde strands of Ashton's hair, moaning into the kiss and trying to maneuver them closer together. But he doesn't. He can't.





	you're how i pray

Luke lies on his back, sheets soft on his skin but the air is hot and breaths are escaping him wildly. His eyes flutter closed as Ashton comes back to him, the press of his lips familiar to his neck, tongue tracing over the blue gray of faded bruises. Luke groans, itching to pull Ashton in closer to him, wanting nothing more than to use the hands God had given him but Ashton had forbidden it just moments earlier. The rope isn't too tight around his wrists, more a reminder than a restraint, just the thought of handing Ashton all the power enough to make Luke squirm. It was the usual game they played, control a tug of war until Ashton laid down the line and Luke quickly agreed. He agrees almost instinctively, as if it's written in the hardware of his body. He just feels better when Ashton takes control. It feels right.

“You've been so good for me, Luke,” Ashton praises, barely breaking away from Luke's neck long enough to do so. His hands trail Luke's body, softly at first but the press of his fingers into Luke's hip bones becomes harder, just enough to feel, just enough to drive Luke wild with need. Just enough to always want more.

Ashton hovers over Luke, all contact lost aside from the press of Ashton's bare thighs into Luke's sides. Luke gets lost taking in Ashton, he's sculpted much like a God, muscular and chiseled, calm hazel eyes that speak of intuition, as if Ashton knows all. And when it comes to Luke, he really does. Luke knows that Ashton knows he's yearning for touch, Luke can feel his own lips tremble and fingers curl into the palms of his tied off hands. Yet he remains as still and silent as he can be, fighting off the burning need to move- to move to Ashton and call their game a quits and take what he wants. He knows Ashton will give him what he wants and needs eventually. It always felt much better as a reward. So he regains his calm and waits.

Luke eventually tilts his head back, wandering eyes staring at the cross above the dresser and the peeling wallpaper of his bedroom. Ashton likes when Luke can see, when his eyes aren't masked by the blindfold, but Luke knows Ashton especially loves his mouth. And maybe that's why he bites his lip almost unthinkingly. He's being good but he was never expected to be perfectly good. They both like to play a little dirty sometimes.

Ashton comes back to Luke, lips on his and hands in his hair, reminding Luke that once again he could not use his own. If he was able he'd be doing much of the same, tugging on the honey blonde strands of Ashton's hair, moaning into the kiss and trying to maneuver them closer together. But he doesn't. He can't. He kisses back fervently, though. Giving all he can to Ashton and wanting for it to be given back. He's good for Ashton and Ashton never disappoints. Even when he pulls away from Luke once more- Luke tempted to chase Ashton's lips but ultimately doesn't, Luke knows the waiting game will be well worth it.

Ashton grinds on Luke, hips moving rhythmically, knowing the way Luke most likes it. He can't help the shiver that courses through him, it's purely derived from desire and want. There's something stirring in his low stomach, a pool of need that's heating him from the inside. Ashton can sense it, Luke knows he can, the desperation in his own slight movements to connect with Ashton screaming of his want.

Ashton smirks, an almost sarcastic chuckle leaving his lips and Luke presses further into the headboard behind him, eyes closing as Ashton picks up his pace.

“You like it, baby?” Ashton murmurs and Luke nods to the best of his ability. Ashton laughs again. “Just you wait.”

Luke shudders at the promise Ashton makes. He knows those words will make or break him. Just you wait.

Ashton stops grinding to focus on trailing kisses from Luke's neck and down his chest, taking his time to mark him up and claim him. Put marks on him as unique as fingerprints. Ashton keeps kissing and biting and licking, marveling over the smooth expanse of Luke's skin and pressing compliments into him. Luke's head hits the headboard behind him, eyes fiercely shut but the light of dawn peeks through the sheer curtains and all he can see his swirling pink and bursting yellow. The lights were off, but the day was just waking.

Ashton roams even lower, teasing Luke's cock over his boxers for only a moment before shifting to lightly nip at the pale skin of his trembling thighs. Luke can't help the reaction his body is having, the visceral need for more overpowering the desire to be good.

“Ashton,” Luke pleads, voice cracking the two syllables almost painfully. “More.”

The demand is thoughtless and ignored. Ashton continues his teasing, adding a hand that grips onto the waistband of Luke's boxers- giving him hope that something more will happen soon. But the hands rests there with fingers that dig into Luke and takes his breath away. He likes the slight sting of it all, the way the rest of his body goes numb in comparison to where Ashton is gracing him with touch. His own fingers have left indents in his palms by now but the feeling is voided out by the forming bruises on his thighs. He knows that he'll be feeling those for days to come, burning reminders of Ashton with each step.

Ashton finally tugs at Luke's boxers as he becomes satisfied with the painting of red on Luke's skin. Ashton instructs Luke to lift his hips and Luke is about to thank God when he's finally freed from the barrier of boxers. He chokes all “thank you’s” down as Ashton merely teases at the head of his dick with an almost uninterested pace.

“God Ashton, more.”

Luke finally breaks, the demand now going heard and instead of being reprimanded by Ashton he's taken in fully, completely unprepared and breaths ripping away from him as Ashton continues with renewed vigor. Luke is a moaning mess, the small taste of control he's been afforded is more than he’s ever asked for. But as it's all building inside of him it comes tumbling back down as with one motion Ashton abandons him and crawls up his body, coming nearly nose to nose with Luke.

“I like when you order me around,” Ashton says out of nowhere.

“Really?” Luke squeaks, trying his best to keep eye contact with Ashton.

“Sometimes.”

The word is punctuated with a warning, as if the possibility of this is being a one time thing that Luke had already spent. Ashton rubs his nose on Luke’s, eyes fluttering shut before breaking away and reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Luke prepares himself for what is to come, but Ashton pauses with the lube in hand and gently prods at Luke's stomach.

“I want you bent over the bed,” Ashton muses and Luke is more than willing to be compliant with such a request. So compliant in fact he's already loosened the knot around his wrist, the rope completely falling free and leaving Luke able to maneuver himself into Ashton's requested position.

There's a silence as Luke lays with his stomach pressed into the mattress, lip bitten raw in anticipation. What Luke fails to realize is Ashton had not yet given him permission to break free from the rope.

An unexpected spank- light enough to not be completely jarring but hard enough to be known- has Luke hiding his face into the sheets. He then realizes his mistake. He takes the next two in perfect stride and revels in the feeling and excitement of it all. He doesn't know when Ashton will strike and that's half the fun to Luke. He likes the build up, even if it usually has him begging and pleading, it's all a part of what makes them them.

“Two more,” Ashton chimes in as if Luke is unaware and in quick succession of one another Luke has ridden out his punishment.

Ashton spreads Luke's legs open quickly thereafter and with lubed fingers begins to slowly and methodically enter Luke, starting with just one and waiting for Luke to beg for another. Luke's grip on the sheets tighten and his breath is jagged with pleasure. Inhales are ripping and exhales are shaken. A few “please’s” stutter out of him and Ashton obliges to Luke's wishes, slowly but surely adding another finger and opening the younger man up. Luke is a mess on the sheets, heart racing faster than ever before and needles begging filling the otherwise silent room around them. Ashton goes slowly, fingers sliding in and out Luke in attempt to bring him to the brink each time but not enough to push him over.

Luke squirms, trying his best to inconspicuously feel Ashton's fingers go deeper but Ashton is wise to his game. The innocent little shimmy and the reactionary movements not going undetected.

“You think you're ready for more?” Ashton asks and Luke's desperate yes coerces Ashton into pulling his fingers all the way out of Luke, the older man looming behind Luke and pressing the weight of his chest into his back. With his other hand he grips Luke's jaw, turning him so that Luke faces him.

Eye to eye Luke smiles at Ashton, dimples and all, need clouding his blue eyes, the smile merely an attempt to get what he wants. “I want you so bad.”

Ashton slides off of Luke and pulls his own boxers down so as to fulfill Luke's every desire. He starts slowly, once again playing a game of patience with Luke who is still a bundle of unreleased euphoria on the bed. What starts slow suddenly picks up pace and has Luke calling out God’s name and Ashton's name and every synonym to “yes” and “more” that are in his vocabulary. Ashton gladly meets the pace that Luke is so vocally calling for and Luke feels the need start to boil over as he hits climax. He doesn't hold back, the moans that rip out of him are loud and echoing around the room, the squeak of the springs of the mattress accompanying him as Ashton continues on, trying to reach his own climax.

Luke presses back into Ashton, wanting him to feel as good as he does and with a few more hard thrusts he can feel Ashton coming in him. He shudders in pleasure, nothing better than release especially when being brought to the edge so many times and waiting ever so patiently the whole time. Ashton finishes and Luke can feel him slide out of him wordlessly, only a small pat on the ass directing Luke to stand up and face Ashton. Ashton's shorter than him but in that moment Luke feels towered over, completely exposed and vulnerable. He loves the thrill of it and the way Ashton eyes him up and down.

Ashton pulls Luke in for one last kiss on his already swollen lips and steps away.

“You better be getting to church.”

Luke blushes, realizing it's Sunday morning and that the sins they have just committed will have him squirming in the pew, once again begging, but this time for "forgiveness". 


End file.
